


For Good

by leobrat



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His last good memory...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good

He thinks about it now, more often than he cares to, less often than he cares to admit.

It's the last good memory he has.

It might be the last good memory he will ever have.

She was gone before that, he knows that now, but even so, for that day, for that second…

For that eternity that dream lasted…

She was his.

Since they have left him, he hears his voice in his head more often. His other half. His monster.

Angelus tells him every day, how he betrayed them, how he led them all to their deaths.

Gunn, Wesley, Fred.

Most of all her.

Most of all…

But no. He doesn't say her name. Even the monster can't bear to say that name, and Angel wonders why that is. But to hear her name would be to hear her voice, and to hear her voice would be to see her, and to see her would be remembering how she felt, beneath him, and around him, and all through him. Even if it was only his own vivid imagination, she was his.

And it has done him no good.


End file.
